hollyleafs destiny
by bluestar110011
Summary: as hollyleaf goes through a nightmare, could it be her destiny? what does it mean? will she really turn evil?


Hollyleaf was dreaming. She was dragged from scene to scene. Gasping, she saw herself yelling something out at a gathering. As she was pulled away again, she found herself gathering up deathberries. But deathberries are poisonous! Hollyleaf's mind screamed. She was pulled away again. This time she was stalking prey. As she closed in on it and pounced, she found it was a cat. _no! killing is against the warrior code!_ Hollyleaf thought in panic. Next, she found herself underground. Dirt and rocks piled up on her, and she couldn't breath. Each time she struggled, the rocks cut her skin and the dirt clogged up her fur. She tried to yell for help, but dirt filled her throat.

Hollyleaf woke up with a gasp. Leafpool crouched at her side. "I saw what you dreamed," Leafpool said quietly.

Hollyleaf panicked. "What does it mean?!" she demanded in fear.

"the future," Leafpool whispered quietly, "Your destiny."

"How?! Killing is against the warrior code!" Hollyleaf said loudly.

"shhh, come to the medicine cat den. you'll wake someone up," Leafpool said softly, starting to guide Hollyleaf with a sweep of her tail.

At the medicine cat den, Hollyleaf burst out, "How is that my destiny?"

Leafpool sighed. "destinies are hard, but there may be a way to change it."

"how!?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"You must resist what you are about to become!" Leafpool said softly, "Now get some sleep."

"But i have to learn more!" Hollyleaf protested.

but leafpool just guided her outside with hair tail. "You must resist." Was all she said.

Hollyleaf couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about her destiny. why would kill someone? why would i be burried in an endless tunnel? Why would i protest at a gathering?! Hollyleaf thought.

as the nights came and went, Hollyleaf kept dreaming the same thing about her destiny. each night, she had the same nightmare. hollyleaf was frightened.

one night out on a storm, Ashfur had tricked them into a trap leading them into a fire. Squirrelflight was there too. "Let them out, Ashfur. they have done nothing to harm you." She said firmly. Ashfur turned to her, "Yes but you tore my heart out when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Now its your turn. whats worse than watching your kits die in front of your eyes?" Squirrelflight looked at him sadly, "They are not my kits. Let them out. you will not hurt me this way." Hollyleaf's eyes widdened. _she could be a kittypet! or a loner! _she was raged.

then, one night, Jayfeather told her and Lionblaize, "Leafpool and Crowfeather are our parents."Hollyleaf felt an anger she never felt before. she shouted, "They are traitors to the clans!" she hated them for falling in love. she hated them! how could they be her parents!? She was mad and she felt the urge to just looked at her sadly.

one night at a gathering, unaware of her destiny, Hollyleaf shouted, "theres something i have for all the clans to hear!" her eyes blazed with pure rage as she leaped on top of a tree, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not our parents!" she yowled. the cats below her looked up in shock. "What does she mean!?" Brambleclaw demanded to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight looked at Hollyleaf. "Tell them, Hollyleaf. This is something i can not say."

"Because you are a coward!" Hollyleaf yowled. Squirrelflight flinched. Hollyleaf looked at Leafpool, raged. Leafpool looked at her with pleading eyes. "Crowfeather and Leafpool are Lionblaize, Jayfeather, and i's parents!" Hollyleaf yelled, "They are traitors to the clans!" Leafpool said quietly, "Its true. I can no longer be a medicine cat because of this." Anger raged at the gathering that night.

After the gathering, Leafpool went up to Hollyleaf. "Your destiny!" Leafpool pleaded, "You have to resist! You've changed!" Hollyleaf shoved her away with blazing green eyes. "You are a traitor! You are no mother to me" she hissed. Leafpool watched her daughter walk away.

That night Hollyleaf was angry at Ashfur for hurting her and her littermates like that. She saw him walk off to the lake that night. Hollyleaf followed him. She stalked him like prey, dodging leaves and checking the wind's blowing. at last, when she was a the lake, she leaped on Ashfur. It was a quick fight. She pinned Ashfur down, looked him in the eyes, then killed him, and dragged his body out in the lake's river, his bloody body drifted away.

Another night, Hollyleaf was raged at Leafpool. She gathered deathberries in a leaf rap from the medicine den when Leafpool was out for a night walk, and when Leafpool returned and saw Hollyleaf in her den she said, "Please understand, you have to understand you have to stop. I know what you did. I know you killed Ashfur. I saw your fur tufted in his claws."

Hollyleaf snarled, "How dare you hide secrets. How dare you fall in love with Crowfeather! You see those deathberries! You are going to eat that! or i'll make you!" Leafpool stopped her, "You are turning more evil day after day, you have to escape your destiny to make it easy for both of us!" She led Hollyleaf out her den, and destroyed the deathberries.

Hollyleaf understood. She ran away one day, mad at herself for breaking the code multiple times, turning evil, killing a cat. "No! Stop! Jayfeather and Lionblaze pleaded as she ran. Hollyleaf fled into the near tunnels and dodged away from her brothers. "NO!" Jayfeather yowled. the tunnels callopsed on Hollyleaf. Lionblze pinned Jayfeather. "Stop! You can't go in there! Hollyleaf is dead! its over!" He shouted."She cant be dead! Shes got to be part of the Three!" Jayfeather yowled in protest. but there was another cat destined to be part of the Three. Dovekit.

But hollyleaf didn't die. She sobbed, bleeding and hurt. As she limped off to find her way out of the dark tunnels, she fell and fainted. She awoke to find a cat tending to her wounds. Fallen Leaves. She lived in the tunnels with him, and fell in love. The clans thought she was dead, and it was better off that way.

Many moons later, she joined up with her clan again. her destiny was over. she was normal again. She didnt go near Leafpool and she was known as alive again.

when the battle with the Dark Forest came, Hollyleaf whirled around to see Ivypool fighting in the brambles with three tough Dark Forest cats. "Get off of her!" Hollyleaf yowled, attacking them. Together, Ivypool and Hollyleaf fought as one, and as Hawkfrost reached to kill Ivypool, Hollyleaf flung herself in the way and Hawkfrost slit her throat.

"No!" Ivypool yowled, "You saved my live! You cant die! Not now!" SHe dragged her clanmate with Tigerheart back to the camp.

In the medicine cat den, Leafpool panicked and worked hard to save Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf's eyes flickered open. "Stop," She said softly. She looked at Leafpool, "Its okay. I couldn't leave forever without getting to know my...mother."

"Dont leave!" Leafpool pleaded. She nuzzled her daughter. Hollyleaf licked her mother's nose, "Its okay. I'm going to die. I'll walk in your dreams, i promise." And with that, Hollyleaf drifted off into painful blackness.

I hope you liked my story! i wrote this because i dreamed this happened to me and i was hollyleaf! :)


End file.
